Digimon movie 6
Digimon Tamers Runaway Locomon (デジモンテイマーズ 暴走デジモン特急) is the six Digimon film, and the fourth American compilation film. The film was released in theaters in Japan on March 2, 2002. While the English version was release on October 2, 2005. The film was directed by Tetsuji Nakamura. While it was written by Hiro Masaki. But the music score was done by Takanori Arisawa. The film takes place after the Digimon Tamer series had ended. Six months after the D Reaper was destroyed), the Tamers are planning to throw Rika a surprise party, but their plans are derailed as they must try to stop a train-Digimon named Locomon, who is being controlled by Parasimon who ironically has opened up a portal to the Digital World that is allowing other Parasimon to cross over and invade the city. A battle occurs in which all of the Tamers battle the Parasimon army but to no avail until Gallantmon digivolves to Gallantmon: Crimson Mode, and destroys them all with one shot. The movie served to provide insight on Rika, and also to confirm that the Tamers indeed reunited with their Digimon partners after the series ended. Plot Six months after the D Reaper was destroyed, the three Tamers are planning to throw Rika Nonaka a surprise birthday party, but Rika finds out. Suddenly a train-Digimon named Locomon begins to race around the tracks, causing havoc. The Tamers respond to this, as Takato Matsuki digivolves Guilmon into Growlmon to stop the train Digimon but fails as Takato, Rika and Renamon get on it in an attempt to slow it down. The others, excluding Suzie, use a freight train to catch up with Locomon. Yamaki takes over command of the rail centre, noticing that Locomon's path is creating a distortion in the digital field. Therefore in other words is creating a very large digital zone. He has the railroad workers manually divert the tracks at station 9 to redirect Locomon back to the Digital World. It is then discovered that Locomon was being controlled by Parasimon. In the end Gallantmon destroys the Parasimon that was controlling Locomon but not before it sends a signal to start an invasion. Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, Justimon, Guardromon, MarineAngemon and Beelzemon Blast Mode fight the invasion but are seriously outnumbered. They finally win when Takato's determination causes Gallantmon to mode change into Gallantmon Crimson Mode, who then destroys all of the Parasimon in one shot with his Crimson Light attack. Locomon returns to the Digital World, and the entire gang attends Rika's birthday party. Kenta and Kazu asks Rika to sing, since Rika sung a song for her dad in a vision while she was being controlled by Parasimon. Rika then leaves, with the movie ending with her watching the sunset, singing the last line of her song in her head: "You promise that we'd stay for the sunset". Voice Cast :Japanese *'Makoto Tsumura' as Takato Matsuki *'Masako Nozawa' as Guilmon, Growlmon, Gallantmon & Gallantmon Crimson Mode *'Mayumi Yamaguchi' as Henry Wong *'Aoi Tada' as Terriermon, MegaGargomon & Lopmon *'Fumiko Orikasa' as Rika Nonaka *'Yuka Imai' as Renamon & Sakuyamon *'Susumu Chiba' as Mitsuo Yamaki *'Ai Nagano' as Suzie Wong & Riley Ohtori *'Toko Aoyama' as Kenta Kitagawa *'Aiko Iwamura' as MarineAngemon *'Yuta Mochizuki' as Locomon *'Yuki Tamaki' as Kazu Shioda *'Kiyoyuki Yanada' as Guardromon *'Fumiko Miyashita' as Tally Onodera *'Hiroki Takahashi' as Beelzemon & Impmon *'Yoko Asada' as Jeri Katou *'Ikkei Seta' as Justimon *'Kaneta Kimotsuki' as Parasitemon *'Junichi Kanemaru' as Ryo Akiyama *'Tomoko Kaneda' as Calumon *'???' as Rika's Mother :English *'Brian Beacock' as Takato *'Steve Blum' as Guilmon, Growlmon, Gallantmon & Gallantmon Crimson Mode *'Dave Wittenberg' as Henry *'Mona Marshall' as Terriermon & MegaGargomon *'Melissa Fahn' as Rika *'Mari Devon' as Renamon & Sakuyamon *'Steve Blum' as Mitsuo & Kenta *'Peggy O' Neal' as Suzie & Tally *'Michelle Ruff' as Lopmon *'Wendee Lee' as MarineAngemon *'Lex Lang' as Locomon & Justimon *'Brad MacDonald' as Kazu *'Richard Cansino' as Guardromon *'Tifanie Christun' as Riley Ohtori *'Derek Stephen Prince' as Beelzemon & Impmon *'Bridget Hoffman' as Jeri *'David Lodge' as Parasitemon *'Steve Staley' as Ryo *'Brianne Siddall' as Calumon *'Mary Elizabeth McGlynn' as Rika's Mother Trivia *Some of the Biomerging sequences were edited out, as well as Gallantmon's graphic impaling of the main Parasimon's eye, MegaGargomon blowing the Parisimon into pieces, and Gallantmon impaling a Parasimon and tossing it at another. *At the end, when Suzie and Rika's mom sing in the Japanese Version. Suzie sings a part of "The Biggest Dreamer" (Opening of Digimon Tamers), and Rika's mom sings a part of "My Tomorrow" (1st Ending of Digimon Tamers). *The music for Spirit Evolution from Digimon Frontier, was used for the DigiModify and Digivolution sequences. The dub-altered Digivolution text on the Digivices look noticeably different and less digital from its appearance in all other dubbed Tamers media, even different in how it appears across the screen, doing so in a sweeping manner as opposed to each letter flashing. * all information on Digimon movie 6 came from http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon_Tamers:_Runaway_Locomon Category:FILMS